1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to distance markers for sports events.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a variable visual display.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns an externally variable visual display for use in various sports events.
2. Prior Art
In many sports events and the like it is highly desirous to know distances to, or between, various objects or items in a field of play. If these distances change or are purposely changed, fixed distance markers are inaccurate at best.
For example, in the game of golf it is very important to know the distance from the tee and other points, such as on the fairway, to the associated hole or cup. The problem is that most golf courses vary the position of the hole in the green and the tee-off line. Further, because the greens and tee grounds can be quite large in area, these changes of position can alter the distance between tee and associated hole by a substantial amount. Generally, the positions of tee and the associated hole are changed periodically and for various tournaments.
Most clubs or associations provide fixed distance markers, which are generally a simple stake in the ground, indicating the distance from that specific point to the center of the green. However, when the tee position and the hole position are both changed the distance indicated on the distance stake can be off by as much as ten or twenty yards. Further, since the contestant does not know the distance the hole has been moved from the center of the green and since the contestant can only determine the distance the hole has been moved from the fixed distance stake by taking the time to measure it, it is very difficult or even impossible for the contestant to know the exact distance from the hole.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a, variable distance marker for sporting events.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a variable distance marker for sporting events in which the distance displayed is easily altered.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a variable distance marker for sporting events which can be placed at various positions in the field of play and which can be easily observed.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a variable distance marker for sporting events which can be placed at various positions in the field of play and which contains its own power source.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a variable distance marker system for use in the field of play of various sporting events.
And still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel method of conveniently and accurately marking distances in a sporting event.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method of conveniently and accurately marking distances between the tees, intermediate locations and associated holes on a golf course.